Harry Potter and the Dream
by mione291
Summary: Harry 6th year at Hogwarts. He's been having this dream, were Voldemort has something very important to Harry. H/Hr * Chapter 5 added*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Potter and the Dream  
  
Author: Lauren mione291@yahoo.com

Rating: G so far… maybe PG  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, none of these characters belong to me L   
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic so please be nice if it really stinks. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue or not. Sorry if some of this story has been done before, I've read so many fics I can't keep them straight. Also, I'm looking for someone to read the chapters before I post them and tell me what to change and things like that. If your interested, please e-mail me a mione291@yahho.com   
  
_When the type is in italics, it is the character's thoughts_   
  
Now, on with the story…

Harry Potter and the Dream  
by: Lauren

Harry potter sat up suddenly in his bead, his hand immediately flying to the scar on his head that was throbbing in pain. He looked at the clock, saw that it was only 3:47 in the morning, and laid back down, thinking about that dream. He had faced Voldemort in his 4th year during the Tri-Wizarding Tournament and now, soon entering his 6th year, was still having the same dream. Harry had this dream every once in a while and he would remember a little more of the dream after each time. But what he saw this time scared him to death… Hermione was in it. He started to play back the dream in his head…

He was in a forest, the Forbidden Forest he assumed and was leaning against a tree trunk. He couldn't move from the tree so he thought there was a spell keeping him attached. There was a group of people standing by a fire wearing dark robes and hoods. _ Death Eaters. That can only mean the Voldemort is not far away. I wonder if I still have my wand, _Harry dug around in his pockets for a while until he successfully pulled his wand out of his robe. He quickly put the wand back in his pocket so they couldn't see, but the restling of the leaves didn't go unnoticed. "Well look who's finally come out of it," called one of the hooded figures, "Do you think the master would mind if I messed around with potter for a while?" Another death eater appeared at his side, "Easy there Malfoy, you don't want to upset the Dark Lord on his most joyous day." Just then there was a commotion from further into the forest and another hooded figure appeared. The others were silent. He stopped in front of Harry and took off his hood. Immediately his scar started hurting. For Voldemort was here, here right in front of him. "Harry Potter" he said, "we meet again. As you can see, I have been fully restored to my powers, but there is still something that I need from you. Unfortunately, I can not just take it from you. Goyle, bring her in." He came back a minute later with someone gagged. When he got closer he realized it was Hermione…

Harry sat up in his bed again, he couldn't get the picture of Hermione out of his head, especially the fear in her eyes. He couldn't stand it if something were to happen to her. Over the past couple of years, he had been developing more-than-friends feelings for Hermione. Harry was delighted at the fact that in one week he will be meeting Hermione at her house where they will then go to Diagon Alley to meet Ron to get supplies for the next school year. The Dursley's, realizing they have Harry for only another week, put him to work. He was glad that all those Quidittch (sp?) practices were coming in handy. Harry now had muscles on his arms and chest and could get the jobs done faster, he was not the short, puny boy who had started Hogwarts 6 years ago. 

After about a half a day of weeding the garden and mowing the lawn, Aunt Petunia called to him from the kitchen "boy, get in here. There's someone to see you." _Huh? No one ever comes her to visit me._ When he went into the kitchen, he saw his aunt giving someone a dirty look. "Hermione! What are you doing here? I wasn't suppost to meet you for 2 more days, right?" She answered him, "Yes you were, but my father had some business down this way so I wanted to see if you wanted to come early…" Her voice trailed off, it was the first time she really got a good look at him. He was all sweaty with his shirt off._ Look at those muscles!_ Hermione felt her stomach flip flop because she had been having feelings for Harry over the past year and with him looking like that, it was hard for her to control herself. She was knocked out of her trace when Harry started to talk. "Sure that's great, just let me get a quick shower and pack." 

He lead her up to his room and she waited while he was in the shower. When he came back, Hermione was sitting on his bead reading one of his books. He stood at the doorway with a smile on his face, just admiring her. Sensing someone was watching her, she looked up and smiled. "So lets get packed, shall we?" she said. "All my Hogwarts stuff is downstairs. Just let me get a few muggle clothes and then we can go." 

When they went downstairs to get the rest of the stuff, Harry stopped at the cupboard under the stairs. When he came back out with a trunk, he noticed a frown on Hermione's face. "what's wrong 'Mione?" "God Harry, this is the cupboard you had to live in?" she looked at him with sympathy. "It really wasn't that bad 'Mione. I mean, it kept me away from the Dursleys." She took his hand, "but Harry, you never had a real childhood, you…" He cut in, " 'Mione, the past 5 years at Hoqwarts have been the best in my life and I have only 2 left and then I can be on my own in the wizarding world and not have to see the Dursleys ever again. That's what keeps me going." She smiled at him and let the subject drop. "You ready to go? My dads out in the car listening to the radio."

Harry put his stuff in the trunk and sat in the back with Hermione. "Dad, this is Harry. Harry, this is Rick." Harry smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Mr. Granger." 

"Please Harry, call me Rick. I don't have to be formal with Hermione's boyfriend."  
"DAD!!"  
"Oh, that's right, hes just a friend." He winked at Harry through the mirror. Harry caught Hermione's eye and they both turned crimson. When they got to Hermione's, he saw that she had a big house in a nice neighborhood. _Makes since, _he thought, _Both her parents are dentists. _  
When they got in the house, Hermione suggested, "Let's owl Ron and see if we can come early and then we can ask mum to make us lunch." Mrs. Granger, or Ellen he learned, looked just like Hermione, only 20 years older. After an afternoon of lunch and talking, Ron's owl Pig returned with a letter and a small package. Hermione read the letter out loud…  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione,  
Broke Harry out early, eh? Sure you guys can come today. it's a bit crowded with Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins home, but mom says the more the merrier.   
See ya soon,  
Ron  
P.S. The package is floo-powder. I had dad connect you to the system. Bye

"Shall we go then." They gathered their things and said goodbye to Hermione's parents and headed to the fireplace, both being very nervous having only doing this a few times. Harry looked at her and said "Ladies first." Hermione rolled her eyes and went into the fireplace and Harry went in after her. They were on their way to the burrow.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it so far. The dream will come into play in the near future. I'm so glad about this story because its going to have just the right amount of fluff and a dark side. I have the next couple chapters complete and I'm just making revisions, they should be up in the next few days. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks,  
Lauren J 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Dream  
Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow a short while after. After falling out of the fireplace and dusting themselves off, they looked up and saw Ron staring at them. "What's wrong Ron?" Harry and Hermione saw the look he was giving them, "why are you staring at us like that?"  
"You guys were holding hands. Did you finally ask her out?"  
"WHAT!"  
"Oh, sorry. I just figured that Harry finally asked you out, I mean I've had to listen to him go on and on about it for 2 years and…"  
"Ron!" the look Harry gave him made him shut up, leaving a blushing Harry and a confused Hermione. "Ron!" a yell came from the kitchen. "What's that noise? You'd think that after getting their own store, Fred and George could blow things up in their own… Harry! Hermione! Its so good to see you both. She gave them hugs and said to Hermione, "You look so pretty dear, your growing up to become a very beautiful woman." She looked over and winked at Harry. Harry turned and looked over at Ron, who it turn shrugged. _Oh, Boy. This is going to be a long week. If Mrs. Weasley knows the who family knows. _"Lets get your stuff upstairs. Harry, your with Ron and Hermione, your with Ginny."  
- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - 

If there was one thing Harry liked about staying at the Weasley's house was that there was always something going on. At the Dursley's, he kept to himself and was quite. Just sitting at the dinner table was amusing, what with Fred and George in the corner plotting some scheme, Percy and Bill talking about their days as Head Boy and Charlie talking about the new breed of dragons they have just discover: all at the same time. He shook his head and laughed to himself and looked over and caught Hermione's eye. She smiled back him, knowing she was thinking the same thing.

Harry also got to learn about Fred and George's new shop that they opened up this summer: Weasley's Wizarding Wonders. He couldn't wait to see it when they went to Diagon Alley. Harry was having so much fun that the week went by quickly. Today they were going to Diagon Alley to buy things for school, spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron, and then get on the Hogwarts Express. The first thing they all did was visit Fred and George's new shop. It wasn't much, but he could tell that in a few years it was going to be amazing. 

After visiting Gringotts, they split up because they has a lot of shopping to do. Ron and Ginny went with Mrs. Weasley and Harry with Hermione. As they started walking around, Harry started thinking. He had been doing a lot of that lately. He's loved Hermione for a while now, but he could never hope that she would ever feel the same way. But lately, Harry has been thinking that she might, by the way she looks at him and how she'll hold his hand for no reason at all. Harry knew that his parents had been friends at Hogwarts before they got married and Harry hoped that things would turn out like that in the future with Hermione. 

"Harry, are you ok? You've been quite."  
"Yes, I'm fine 'Mione." He smiled at her, letting her know it was the truth and she smiled back. They stopped by the robe store to get more school and dress robes. Harry let Hermione pick out his because she said she 'wanted to get colors that bring out the green in his eyes.' On the way to the bookstore, Harry saw a jewelry store and got an idea. " 'Mione, why don't you go ahead into the bookstore and I'll run across the street and get the things I need for Qudittch and then meet you back there."

"Great. That'll give me time to check out the new books." Harry ran into the Qudittch store, got what he needed and headed over to the jewelry store. He looked around for a while, not really sure what he was going to get yet. A short, stocky man from over the counter came up to him.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" Harry looked up at him. "Well hello Mr. Potter, it is nice to meet you. My name is Mike how can I be of service to you." Harry still thought it was weird that people could look at his face and know who he was by his scar. "Well, I'm looking for something for my friend and she's special to me so I…" 

"Ah, say no more. Follow me please." He lead him over to a display case in the corner of the store. In this case there were a bunch of trendier pieces. Harry glanced around in it a bit until something caught his eye. It was a silver heart necklace with a swirl of colors that changes every few seconds. "Great choice, Mr. Potter. If the person you give this necklace to loves you, the necklace will continue to swirl with the colors, but If they don't it will stay clear, which is also beautiful." Harry said he would take it and he shelled out quite a sum of gold for it, but then again he would empty out his Gringotts vault for her. He left the store and headed over to the bookstore. Harry laughed out loud when he saw that Hermione had a cart full of books already. Hermione looked up when she heard the laughing.  
"What are you laughing at?" she said in an amused voice.  
"Nothing, so did you find all the books on the list?  
"Yes, plus a few more that look interesting."  
"You consider 10 a few?" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he stopped. They got everything else they need for school and left to meet the Weasley's at the Leaky Cauldron. They all ate dinner and then went up to their rooms to get their purchases packed for the train ride to Hogwarts. Ron and Harry were sharing a room and he took this opportunity to tell Ron about the necklace and the plan that went along with it. "Ron, I have decided that I'm going to tell 'Mione that I love her."  
"It's bloody well time, I thought I'd never see the day…" he stopped mid sentence. "Did you say love?"

"Yes I did Ron. I think 'Mione might also be in love with me, or at least like me."

"Wow. That's awesome Harry. But don't worry about Hermione, she loves you too." Ron smacked himself on the forehead as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Really. How do you know Ron?"  
"I, um, well ok, I um…"  
"Ron!"  
"Ok, Ok. She told me that she loves you too. Please don't tell Hermione I'm telling you this. She's a powerful witch, she could probably hex me from here to…"

"Ron, I've gotten her something." Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the box holding the necklace. When he showed it to Ron, it looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "Wow Harry."  
" I know. I'm going to give this to her and tell her I love her just as soon as I get a chance to at Hogwarts."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
That's it so far. I have chapter three started so it should probably be posted by Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.  
  
Lauren 


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. Sorry its been so long since the last chapter, but now that school is out I should have a lot more time to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Harry Potter and the Dream  
Chapter 3

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny boarded the train. Ginny ran off in search of her friends and the others took seats in their usual compartment. After hours of eating candy and playing Wizard's Chess, the were finally at Hogwarts. The trio sat together at the Gryffindor (sp?) table and watched the sorting. They were very pleased when Gryffindor got 8 new students. They turned to the table to eat when an enormous feast appeared. When they ate all they could, Proffessor McGonnagal came around and handed everyone their class schedules. _"Ahh" _Harry thought _"5 of the 7 classes are with Slytherin."_ But his thoughts were interrupted when McGonnagal came to their table once more. 

" Harry, Hermione, can I see you for a moment in my office please?" The two exchanged a glance before following her. When they were in her office, she took a seat facing the two, and to their great relief she smiled. "Don't worry, your not in trouble. Quite the opposite, in fact. I have decided to make you two the new 6th year prefects for this year." Hermione looked like she was about to pop out of her seat from excitement, but Harry was a little confused as to why he would be made a prefect. McGonnagal noticed this. "Harry, perhaps your wondering why I made you a prefect?"

"Yea I am, I mean I have good grades and everything, but I got in trouble a lot my first few years here." 

"Well yes Harry that's true, but I chose you two for different reasons. Hermione, you're the smartest witch in your grade, probably out of all the Hogwarts students even. And Harry, your good at fighting away the Dark Arts, and with Voldemort rising to power more and more each day, that's a good quality to have in a prefect. But the main reason I chose you was because I know that you will protect each other. Not to many other prefects would die for another one, as I am sure you would each do for the other, am I right?"

"Yes." said Hermione, "without even thinking" added Harry. 

"Good, then I presume that you would accept this position?" They both nodded their heads. "Then I'll show you two the Gryffindor prefect quarters, follow me please." She lead them to a portrait that was down the hall from the fat lady. "The password is firebolt." She looked at Harry with a rare smile on her lips and he nodded in agreement. When Harry and Hermione walked in they were a bit taken aback. There was a fairly large common room with a lot of comfy furniture and a fireplace. There were two bedrooms on either side of the rooms with their own bathroom. _"My own bathroom"_ Hermione thought, _"now I don't have to get up at 6:00 in the morning to get a hot shower!"_ Hermione then turned to Harry and said " If the prefects quarter's look this nice, I wonder what the Head Boy and Girl's look like.

"Well hopefully Ms. Granger, you'll find out next year. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. Your things have been brought to your rooms already and I'll inform Mr. Weasley of the password." As soon as she left, Harry and Hermione exchanged glanced and ran and jumped on the comfy sofa, kicking off their shoes. Harry then performed a couple of spells and soon appeared a fire in the fireplace, two mugs of pumpkin juice, and a plate of cookies. Hermione stared at him. "Were did you learn to do that, Harry?"

" Your not the only one who reads, Mione." he teased, his eyes twinkling. She just rolled her eyes and sipped the juice. They stayed up until early hours in the morning, just talking about anything an everything. It was getting close to 3 in the morning, when Hermione fell asleep on a pillow in Harry's lap. She looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake her, so he covered themselves with a blanket and felt himself starting to drift away into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Thanks! Oh, and characters thoughts are in italics again. The dream Harry has in this chapter is a continuation of the dream he had in the 1st chapter, so if you don't know what's going on when you get to that part, you might want to reread that chapter. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- 

Harry Potter and the Dream  
Chapter 4 

Hermione woke up the next morning with her head in Harry's lap and tried to remember what happened. She smiled when she remembered how much she loved just sitting there and talking with Harry for hours._ "I didn't think I could love him more than I already do, but after last night, I guess it is possible." _She looked up at his face to see his eyes fluttering open. He smiled, "Morning." "Good morning to you, too." They both stared at each other and they both felt something 'click'. "_Oh my, he's going to kiss me!" "I'm going to kiss her!" _Their faces were getting closer and closer until the portrait door swung open and Ron came bouncing in.

"You guys up yet? I'm hungry…" he saw Harry and Hermione fly to the opposite sides of the couch and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?"  
"No!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time and blushed a deep crimson. When Hermione realized that she was in her pajamas, she said. "Let me go take a shower and get changed and then we can go to breakfast" and with that she went out of the room and shut her door.

"Wow Harry, what was going on in here?"

"Honestly Ron, I don't know."

"Well to me Harry, it looked like you two were rather cozy on that couch. Why did you both have your pajamas on? Did you sleep down here? Oh, I know, Did you have a late night snogging session?"

"Ron stop. Nothing like that happened. We stayed up late talking and we both fell asleep and when we woke up this morning, we almost kissed but you came in."

"Sorry 'bout that mate"

"It's ok. I need more time. I want to give her the necklace first. I better go get dressed." Soon Ron, Harry and Hermione were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. After Ron went in, Harry stopped Hermione, "We need to talk," she nodded her head in agreement. "Meet me in our common room at 7 tonight, ok?"

The rest of the day went by uneventful, probably because all he could think of was Hermione. He didn't even care when Snape took away 20 points in potions because he was day dreaming. When 7:00 was approaching he headed toward the common room with his invisibility cloak and the necklace in his hands. Harry had a plan. He would take her down to the bench by the lake and give her the necklace. If it changed colors, he was going to tell her because it meant that she loved him too, but if it stayed clear, he was just going to leave it at that because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. A few minutes later, he heard the portrait door open and Hermione came through it. 

"Sorry, I was in the library" she threw her books onto one of the chairs.

"Ready to go?"

"Were are we going?"

"Outside by the lake. Is that ok?" She nodded and Harry covered themselves with the invisibility cloak and then went out to the lake. After a few minutes of a somewhat comfortable silence, Hermione spoke, "Its pretty out here isn't it, with the sunset and all."

"Yes, but not a pretty as you." She looked up at him and smiled and grabbed his hand. "Mione, I have something for you." She looked up at him quizzically. He pulled out the box and handed it to her. Hermione gasped as she opened it.

"Harry, its beautiful. I can't accept this, it must have cost you a fortune."

"Sure you can, Mione. Your worth it." She blushed and Harry put the necklace on for her. _"The moment of truth." _He watched as it glowed and the colors began to swirl. He let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding. 

"I love it Harry. Thank you." She leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Mione, there's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it Harry?"

"I love you" _Did he just say he loved me? He did! _Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes and saw that the love was true

"Oh Harry, I love you too!"

"Mione, you don't know how much I love you."

"I do Harry, I feel it too." He leaned down and kissed her. There couldn't have been a more gentle, loving kiss.

"Mione, you make me so happy. I never dreamed that you would feel the same way." They just sat on the bench for a while, holding each other. Finally they decided that they were tired and they went back to the prefect common room. After Harry showed Hermione to her room and gave her a kiss goodnight, he went to his room thinking that this was the perfect night and that nothing could spoil it. He was wrong…

__

He came back a minute later with someone gagged. He realized that it was Hermione. "You see Harry," Voldemort said, "I knew that you would never just give me something that I wanted, so it looked like I was going to have to bribe it out of you, so to say. Over the past few years, my spies and myself have noticed you and the mud blood have been getting closer and closer and I saw this of value to me. I saw the same kind of love you parents had in the two of you, rather sickening really. It's a real shame that you won't be together again. Just to show you that I'm serious… Crucio!" Hermione fell to the ground in pain.

"NO!" Harry yelled as he shot up in his bed.

"Harry! Harry, are you ok? I heard you screaming."

"Yea, I'm ok. I just had that dream again"

"What dream?"

"Hermione, we have to talk about that but can it wait until tomorrow, I'm really tired."

"Yeah sure." Hermione was almost to the door when she heard Harry speak. "Could you not go? I mean, I can sleep on the floor and you could sleep in the bed, I just need to know that you are really here and safe." Then next thing he knew, she was climbing in his bed and she wrapped his arms around her. They soon fell asleep, neither of them ever having slept better. 

They woke up in the morning and were late for breakfast. They had made it down to the Great Hall for the last 10 minutes of breakfast. Ron looked at the two of them and saw that something had changed. He thought that he'd mess with there heads for a while. "So, Harry and Hermione, did you two have a wild night last night?" Harry choked on his bacon and Hermione spit milk through her nose.

"Ron, I would never treat Hermione like that. I can't believe you would even think…"

"I know Harry. Jeez, lighten up I was only joking. So, are you guys going out or something?"

"I should hope so, unless Harry is the kind of guy who tells girls he loved them then leaves them." Hermione looked playfully at Harry.

"Mione, will you be my girlfriend?" He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Oh brother!" Ron murmured. Later that night, Hermione was in their common room when Harry came in. "Hermione, is it ok if we talk about that dream now?"

"Yes Harry, come here." He went and sat down next to her on the couch and took her hand. 

"I really don't know where to start."

"Why don't you just tell me what happens in the dream."

" Ok, well I've been having this dream every once in a while since the end to the Tri-wizarding Tournament. I'm in the woods and I'm surrounded by Voldemort and his death eaters. Voldemort says that he needs something from me. He knows that I won't give it to him, so he takes you captive as sort of a bribe. Then, just to show me that he's serious, he puts the Cruatious (sp?) Curse on you. Mione, It was horrible. You screamed out in pain. I've been under that curse before and I know how it feels and I never want you to have to experience."

"Oh, Harry its ok. It's just a dream, Voldemort is not going to get me. Hogwarts is safe and Dumbledoor has shields around my house."

"But Mione, what if he finds a way. It would be the perfect thing for him to do. He knows that if you were hurt or killed I would die too."

"Oh, Harry, nothing is going to happen to me and if it does I know that you will be there to save and protect me" She leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss. He smiled at her in return and they continued there on the couch, snogging, as Ron would say until they were tired and they said goodnight and went to their respective rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The weeks went by and pretty soon the whole school knew about Harry and Hermione. Before they knew it, Halloween was approaching and there was going to be a Halloween Ball and Harry and Hermione were going to go together. Ron had gotten enough courage to ask Lavender to the ball and she accepted.

They were in the middle of Transfiguration class one day when Professor McGonnagal stopped her lecture mid sentence. "Class is dismissed for today." Hermione looked upset and Harry and Ron grinned. As the three were nearing the door, McGonnagal called out to them. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, can I speak to you for a moment. Harry and Hermione exchanged a confused glance. When they sat down she spoke. "Hermione, may I ask you where you got that necklace?" Hermione, still confused as to why they were here, answered "Well, Harry gave it to me at the beginning of the term." McGonnagal then turned to Harry, "Where did you get that necklace?"

"At the jewelry store in Diagon Alley."

"Well Harry, I don't know if you know this or not, but a piece of jewelry can't be copied to duplicated in the wizarding world. You're mother, Harry, had a necklace that your father gave her when they were in Hogwarts. She never took it off. When she died, we noticed that she wasn't wearing it. We searched everywhere, even at their vault in Gringotts, but we couldn't find it anywhere. I believe that necklace that you gave Hermione is in fact your mother's necklace. There is only one way to find out. May I see that necklace Hermione?" She didn't really know what to say so she just handed the necklace over to her. McGonnagal waved her wand over the necklace and they watched in amazement as the words James Potter and Lily Evans were engraved in the back. Hermione gasped and Harry looked shocked, but McGonnagal just had a small smile on her lips. "Yes Harry, this was your mother's necklace. Someone must have found it and sold it to the jewelers. You have the same taste as your father. I think that it was destined that you found that necklace. That's all, you may return to your next class." When they were outside, Hermione handed Harry back the necklace.

"Harry, you can have this back. You probably don't want to see it everyday and think of your mother." Harry looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding?! I want you to wear the necklace even more now. I mean, It was my mother's and you're the only one special enough to wear it besides her." Hermione blushed a out the necklace back on. They shared a smile and, hand in hand, they walked to the common room to pass the time until their next class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

I have about a page written on the next chapter, so It should be up by the end of the week. I know this isn't a great story, but I wanted to contribute something to the fanfic world. Please review. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, here is chapter 5! Yay! Thanks so much **Toria** for the review. Here it is, hope you enjoy…

Harry Potter and the Dream   
Chapter 5

Ron was in their common room anxiously waiting to hear what McGonnagal had to say. When Harry and Hermione came in and related the story back to him, Ron had a similar look on his face as Harry and Hermione did when they found out. Ron thought for a minute, "Harry, what was the chance that you would actually buy that necklace? I mean, something seems fishy."

"I know. Next Hogsmeade weekend I'm going to go back to the jewelry store and see where they got it from."

"That's a great idea, mate. The next trip is Saturday, before the ball." Suddenly Hermione's hand flew up and she smacked her head on her forehead. At Harry and Ron's questioning looks, she explained herself.

"I didn't realize that the ball was coming up so soon. I'll need to get some new dress robes when we go to Hogsmeade." Harry looked at her.  
"Why do you need new ones? The ones you wore last year were amazing." She blushed.

"I know I'm not the typical teenage girl and into make up and clothes and all that stuff. But Harry, this is our first real date and I want to look nice for you."

"Mione, you don't need to wear those fancy robes, you'll look beautiful no matter what you wear." Harry leaned down and kissed her, but reluctantly pulled apart when Ron started making gagging noises.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saturday morning, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender met in front of the prefect common room and headed to Hogsmeade together. Harry and Ron were going to the jewelry store to ask about the necklace while Hermione and Lavender went to look for new dress robes and then they would meet back at the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers. It was a good thing they were splitting up because Ron could barely talk to Lavender with out stuttering and blushing. Harry and Ron entered the jewelry store and spoke to the same guy who sold Harry the necklace. "Hello sir, I don't know if you remember me or not, but I bought a necklace here a couple of months ago and I was wondering if you could tell me where it came from."

"I'm sorry son, I got that a long, long time ago. I don't remember." Harry sighed, "That's ok, thanks anyway." Harry and Ron then turned and left the store. 

"I'm sorry Harry, you'll figure it out soon."

"Yea, your right. I'm not going to let it bother me thought. I'm going to enjoy tonight with Hermione." Harry and Hermione walked across the street to the Weasley's store to pass the time until they met the girls. Meanwhile, Hermione and Lavender were in a store looking at dress robes, and Hermione sighed in frustration. 

"Why can't I find one! There is racks and racks of robes and I can't find a single one I like. Wait a minute, Lavender come here. Is this not the exact color of Harry's eyes?" She shrieked and ran off into one of the dressing rooms. "Wow," Lavender thought. "This is nothing like Hermione usually acts. Sometimes it looks like she just got out of bed and didn't even brush her hair and now she's all worried about dress robes? She must really love Harry."

"Lavender, come here!" Lavender went to the dressing room she was in. When she saw the robes on her, she smiled. "Girl, Harry's gonna be knocked off his feet when he sees you. Now hurry up, I still have to find me robes to wear for my favorite little red head."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron were drinking butterbeers when Hermione and Lavender came in. Lavender sat down a little to close to Ron and he gulped and reached for his mug. Harry stood up before Hermione had the chance to sit down. "Will you come with me to get some more butterbeers Hermione?"

"Sure Harry" Harry and Hermione just rounded the corner and she opened her mouth to speak and Harry kissed her and her muffled words turned into giggles. "I missed you Mione." She laughed, "Harry, I was only gone for a hour and a half."

"I still missed you though." This time it was her that initiated the kiss and it quickly turned heated when they heard a "ahhem" from behind them. 

"Sirius!" they shrieked. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. 

"I heard that Hogwarts was having a Hogsmeade weekend and I thought I'd stop by because I have something to tell you. But the real question here is what were you two doing?" Harry could tell that Sirius was trying to sound mad but wasn't really because of the twinkle in his eyes. Harry, not knowing what to say, started stuttering.

"Well you see, we were kinda, well, me and Hermione…" 

"Sirius, Harry and I are going out. We love each other." Harry looked at Hermione with admiration. It took a lot of guts to tell an adult that you were in love at such a young age.

"Well I should say its about time. Hermione, you don't realize how many letters I've got from Harry going on and on about you. 'Mione is so smart and pretty' and 'Mione has such a hot..' Harry cut in. "Ok Sirius, what did you have to tell us?"

"You're not going to believe this. They've found wormtail. They gave him the truth potion and he told the Ministry the whole thing. I'm free, I've been cleared! That's also why I'm in Hogsmeade, tomorrow I'm going to go look for you and me a house. When today's paper gets around, everyone will know that I'm innocent. Harry, you can stay with me now!"

"Wow Sirius, that's great." He reached over and gave him a hug. Hermione did the same, but as she pulled back, her necklace got caught on one of his shirt buttons. When he went to unhook it, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Hermione, where did you get that necklace?"

"I gave it to her. Professor McGonnagal told me it used to be mum's."

"Yes it was. A couple of days before she… died, she gave it to me for safe keeping because she felt that something was going to happen to her. She gave it to me to give to you when you were older. But I lost it during the scuffle with wormtail and then they dragged me off to Azkaban, so I never got the chance to go back and look for it. Where on Earth did you find it?"

"I bought it at a jewelry store in Diagon Alley. I had no idea it was hers." 

"Well, I'm glad you found it. I was really mad at myself for loosing it. She told me she wanted you to give it to the woman you loved, as James gave it to her." Harry could have sworn he saw his eyes get a little misty. "But it seems that you did, the colors are swirling." Harry and Hermione both blushed at this. Then Harry leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"Yea, I love her a lot."

"You two are so much like Lily and James" Just then, Ron and Lavender came around the corner. "What's taking you guys so long… Sirius!"  
"Hello Ron" he smiled, "Its good to see you." Lavender, on the other hand, wasn't feeling so good. "Si.. Sirius Black?!?" She had a look of pure fear on her face. Hermione quickly spoke, so Lavender didn't scream.

"Ron, I think you better explain this to her."

"Lav, this is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Everyone thinks that he is a murderer, but that's not true." Harry then cut in to tell her the latest of the news. When he was done, Lavender still hesitated, but then she thought that if no one else was afraid of him right now, she need not be. She held out her hand, "I'm Lavender Brown, sorry about before." Everyone released a sigh of relief. 

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Brown." Then Sirius turned to the rest of them, "I want to talk more with all of you, but I should probably lay low until word gets around. Goodbye." When he was almost to the door, her turned around and said, "Oh, Harry?"

"yes?"

"I'm happy for you." A huge smiled appeared on Harry's face, "Thank you."

The four returned to the table with the butterbeers when Hermione turned to talk to Harry, "So Harry, no one knew anything about the necklace at the store?"

"No, my guess is that someone found it on the street and just pawned it or something."

"I'm sorry Harry, I know you were hoping that it would tell you something about your parents."

"It's ok Mione, I'm sure Sirius will now have time to tell me a whole bunch of things." She look at him and smiled and he kissed her sweetly. Ron rolled his eyes and Lavender giggled and said, "Are they always like this?"

"Oh yea, it was cute the first couple of times, but when you walk in the common room and see your best friends in a heavy snogging session, it's a little disturbing." Ron waited a minute or two and then started snapping his fingers in front of their faces. The couple pulled apart, blushing. 

"Sorry Ron. We should probably be getting back, we have a Herbology exam Monday and I need to study a bit before the ball." Ron groaned.

"Hermione, can't you just study tomorrow like everyone else?"

"Ron, if you don't want to leave, I'll go back with Mione and you can stay here with Lavender."

"I'd like that Ron." Lavender smiled at him.

Ron blushed and said "Ok guys, see ya later."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Harry and Hermione got back to their common room, Harry spoke "Do you want to study in here or in the.." Hermione cut him off by grabbing his face and kissing him. They continued like this for a while until they stopped to catch their breath. Harry had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I thought you wanted to study?"

"Oh, I do. I just wanted to do that first."

"Mione, I love you so much." They sat on the couch and he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up to his chest. They stayed that way for a while until they both fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

Ok, that's it for now. I should have the next chapter up in another couple of days. Please Please Please Please review. I really want to know what you guys think. I've only gotten 5 reviews for the whole fic and I just want to know if anyone is really reading it or not. Thanks, 

mione291@charter.net


End file.
